my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyillia: Chapter 1
This article, 'Such a bitter start...', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ Shiro awoke in a panic; she had a nightmare again, and looked over at the nearby bed to see Shirome, her roommate, sleeping peacefully. That's when she realized it wasn't real and nothing bad happened, but she was still scared. She got up from her bed quietly, and walked slowly out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to be away from her bedroom for a while. She was scared; and scared, she knew, was worse than anything in the world for her. She needed to be away; away into her own little world again. Shiro heard noises coming from the bar area, and walked over, peering in slightly to see Shigaraki and Ryuu talking about something. She pressed her ear to see what was happening, and heard the words, "Of course I hate her. She says she despises me, so I do as well." The one who said it was...Ryuu. Shiro got angry, and walked in. "What is that I hear, red hair?" Ryuu turned around, eyes widened. "S-Shi-Chan, I-" "Save it, scoundrel." Shiro glared at the taller male. "You're an idiot, Viper. Leave me alone." She walked away, into her bedroom, while Ryuu called out for her, to no avail. She walked, and walked, sitting on her bed, and grabbing her headset. 'Maybe this will help me...' She thought to herself, before putting the headset on and hitting the 'on' button. "Welcome to Nyillia!" The game said, logging on. Shiro saw herself in a white room, with nothing but a panel in front of her, reading, 'Shiro, correct?' with the choices 'yes' and 'no' on the bottom. She silently picked 'yes' and was transported to her in-game home. "Home sweet home..." She said quietly, sitting on her bed. "Ah, I should check on how everyone's doing, shouldn't I?" She got up from her bed and checked to see who was online. She saw that 'Miko' was online, as well as 'Q'...and 'Red' was also online. She growled. "Why is this dumbass here?" She then decided to teleport to him, but discretely so he wouldn't notice her. She saw his avatar in the forest, looking down, dull-eyed. "I'm such a goddamn idiot." Red said, stroking his soft, long red hair. Shiro stepped out from the shadows. "Of course you are viper. You're such an utter scoundrel." Red looked up, tears in his eyes. He quickly looked back down, his hair covering his face. "What're you doing here...?" "Whenever I'm sad or depressed, I always come here. It's like my own little get away." Shiro walked closer. "I was angry and sad at the same time. I needed to get away from the real world for a while." "Oh..." Red said. He sounded like breaking down in tears. Shiro looked away. "Why are you crying?" "It's not important..." Red replied. "Viper..." Shiro gave a fearsome glare to the older male. "Tell. Me. Now." "It's because...I s-said t-t-that I-I hated yo-you...a-and y-you r-ran a-a-a-away..." Red stuttered. "And why would you cry over that?" Shiro retorted. "I'm not even that much of an important person to you if you said those things to Tenko. I already knew I made you despise me." "Y-You always said you despised me...so I wanted us to be even." Red said, standing up. Shiro sighed. "This may sound hypocritical of me to say, but...I really don't like it when people say they despise me. It reminds me of what my father said to me everyday." "Do you despise me?" Red asked, looking at Shiro. Shiro went quiet. "Yes...and no at the same time. I can't explain it." "Oh...okay..." Red said turning around, his back facing Shiro. "Can you look at me for once, red hair?" Shiro walked closer and hugged Red from behind. "You really remind me of him. I don't know if that's good or bad." "Probably bad..." Red mumbled. "Don't be sad." Shiro said. "If I'm being honest, I don't...dislike your smile. It has a strange effect on me. I don't dislike it. So please smile." "You...like my smile?" Red asked. "It's one of the few things I like about you." Shiro quickly responded. "So please...look at me...and smile..." Red turned around and faced Shiro. He suddenly smiled. Shiro stared him, getting on her tippy toes, and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, red hair." He smiled softly. "No problem." "Anyways, let's go." Shiro started walking away, before stopping, her back faced towards Red. "I've got some work to do and would not dislike it if you would accompany me." "Okay!" Red exclaimed happily. "Let's go." Shiro held out her hand. "Come on. We can teleport there." Red took her hand and nodded. Shiro closed her eyes and a light shone around them. "Hang on tight." They suddenly appeared in front of a large, scary building. "Ah, home sweet home..." Shiro mumbled. "..." Red stayed quiet and looked at the building. "Come on, don't be scared. This is our home." Shiro looked at him. "I'm not scared!" Red exclaimed. "Well, it sure seems like you are." Shiro stared at the building. "This castle is our home. There is no need to be scared." Red stroked his red hair which was not surprisingly in a ponytail. "I'm not scared..." "Sure, I believe you." Shiro teased and walked towards the door. "Are you ready to see what's behind here?" "Yea." Red nodded, following Shiro. Shiro silently pushed the door open, to see...something big happening. There was a girl chasing down another one, who seemed to have stolen something, while others were talking about trivial details, and some were having fun with others. The scene made Shiro look agitated. "The hell is goin' on?" Red asked the smaller girl. "Can you all..." Shiro mumbled in anger, then let out a scream, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone in the room froze and they went silent, seemingly aware of the smaller girl's presence. "Damn." Red mumbled, walking forward, his hair being dragged across the floor. Shiro looked towards a tall woman with purple hair in a bun and glasses, who looked very professional. "Memoir, what happened?" "Ah, Shiro-San. You see...the children were playing a game with each other." The woman, Memoir, sighed. "It was more like Dorothea took Lysethia's favorite strawberry dessert and...she started chasing her sister." Red looked at the children and shook his head. "C'mon! Give it back Dorothea! I was gonna save it for Shi-Chan!" A dusty blonde-haired girl, Lysethia, exclaimed. "No way! I want to give it to Shi-Chan, Lysethia!" A brown-haired girl, Dorothea, exclaimed with a sleepy voice. "I-Is this what you deal with, Shi-Chan?" Red asked, looking at the shorter girl. Shiro sighed and nodded to Red, before turning her attention to the sisters again. "Where did you two leave Marianne again?" "U-Um, sorry Shi-Chan. We, uh, left her in her bedroom. She wasn't feeling like going out today." Lysethia explained. "Y-Yeah, we're sorry. She seemed to want to stay even when we called her, so we just...left her. Please don't hit us again!" Dorothea hid her face with her hands as her sister did the same. Shiro sighed and gave a look of an angry mother. "I'm not in the mood. You two should be good sisters to her. She's the weaker and sicker of you three." "We're sorry, mommy!" The two apologized. "Mommy?" Red whispered to himself. Shiro sighed. "Where's Catherine?" The whole room froze and went quiet until Memoir spoke. "Catherine-San left to go find some medicinal herbs for Marianne, but...she has not returned." "She didn't take anyone?" Shiro asked. "No. She insisted that she needed to be a good aunt so...she went alone without anyone even if many of us told her it was dangerous for her sickly body, but she didn't listen." Memoir explained, looking down.Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Brxccoliuwu